What You Don't Know
by pleasebringlumpia
Summary: No one knows the struggle of Bonnie Bennett
1. Chapter 1

There will be spoilers.

Rated Mature for a reason.

Contains Dubcon.

I obviously don't own Vampire Diaries.

No one knows the struggle of Bonnie Bennett...Except for Damon Salvatore.

**What You Don't Know...**

A frown settled on her face when she felt his aura enter the house. As much as Damon had changed, many things were still the same. He never backed down from a challenge. It almost seemed as if he couldn't; like _he _was the one being compelled. There were times when Bonnie could see him battling with himself to do the right thing. But he was, and had always been, a _very_ selfish creature. So if the right thing went against what he wanted…well…

Bonnie sank lower into the tub as she heard his footsteps ascend the stairs. Elena was her best friend, but her trust in Damon was misplaced. Whenever it came to the Salvatore brothers, Elena was irrational. But Bonnie didn't take that into account; for whenever it came to her best friend, she was pretty irrational herself.

"_Bonnie, you're weak right now. Could you please just let him protect you until you get your powers back?" Elena had begged her. Of course Bonnie said no. But Elena didn't let up._

Eventually she got her way. This was normal. And Bonnie gave Damon an invitation into her home. '_That was ludicrous!_' she thought; for more reasons than what anyone knew. She never stopped to wonder why she didn't tell anyone. Never asked if it was because of shame, or judgment. There was never a _need _to ask because she already knew, and wasn't ready to face the consequences of accepting the truth.

Elena was there when they made it official. Bonnie invited Damon in and shivered as he crossed the threshold. The look on his face was unreadable. Since that day, she decided to work harder on researching how to revoke a vampire's invitation.

She listened for him.

Nothing was heard. But Bonnie knew he was there and why. It had been a few days since she had seen him, but she knew he would make an appearance before long.

She wrung her hair out and slowly stood to dry her body. The bathroom door opened, revealing no one on the other side. Bonnie walked down the hall to her room.

There was no way to surprise Damon in that moment. He could hear her soft foot falls coming down the hall, her nervous heartbeat, and her shallow breathing. He was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie tried not to yelp when she saw Damon sitting on her bed. He fed on fear. She squeezed the towel tighter around her as she went to her dresser. He wiggled his fingers at her.<p>

"Hello" he drawled with a smile.

The smile wasn't returned. He shrugged and focused his attention on the tiny beads of moisture sliding down her caramel colored skin.

A few months prior, Klaus had decided on trying to make Bonnie his new go-to witch. She told him no, and he got another witch to strip her powers. Everyone noticed that she wasn't taking it well, but they were completely wrong as to the reasons why. Whenever Damon used to test her, she would use her powers to fight back. But without her magic, he could do whatever he wanted...

"_Bonnie, you're weak right now..."_

Elena's words echoed in her head. She didn't have the power to fight him back anymore. And the day she admitted this to her best friend, all hell broke loose. Hell, being Damon.

His plan was to make her suffer. To repay her for every time she lit him on fire, threw him into a wall, or gave him an aneurysm. But not in a way she would expect.

The first time was at the Salvatore mansion. She was invading the library as usual. Damon swooped in and started chatting her up. She was more on guard than usual because her powers were gone.

He expected this. So he threw her off balance by being the gentleman he knew how to be, but chose not to. He had seen the way Bonnie would sometimes stare at Elijah. That's the kind of man that tickled her fancy. The next thing she knew, Damon had her on her back, crying from being denied her release several times. He would have kept going at it if his own desire hadn't grown so strong.

He wanted to fuck her, and would not deny _himself_ anything... Damon had once stated that he had inspired Ann and Nancy Wilson to write 'Magic Man'. When he finally brought her to completion, she knew it to be true. The problem was he didn't stop. Anytime he could get her alone, he had her.

8888888888888888888

_Bonnie walked down the stairs of the Gilbert home. She had decided to spend the night at Elena's and search through a few books on recalling power. Caroline and Damon decided to come along and help. Elena was excited about him being 'helpful'. Caroline was suspicious, and Bonnie was nervous._

_She froze when she saw Damon at the bottom of the steps. His hands were in his pockets, and face displayed a lazy all-knowing grin. Bonnie blinked._

_"...where did Elena and Caroline go?"_

"_Pizza" he said cheerfully. They stared at each other for a moment before Bonnie turned and ran back up the stairs. She ran into Jeremy's old room and was about to shut the door, but Damon's hand caught it. She backed away from the door and pressed herself against the window. He chuckled walking in and locking the door closed behind him._

"_The thrill of the chase" he said widening his pale blue eyes._

"_You're a psycho!" she spat._

"_Awww. You're just mad cause you can't run off with your buddy like you did last time" he said sitting on the side of Jeremy's bed. He patted his lap, for her to sit on it. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms._

"_Stop being so stubborn Judgy-Oh! How about I do that thing with my tongue you like so much?"_

_Bonnie trembled involuntarily and he smirked. She smacked her lips annoyed with herself for her lack of control. Her eyes traveled along the opposite wall and landed on the clock. Papa John's wasn't too far away. She pushed herself off the window to look at him dead on with a smirk of her own._

"_They are going to be back soon anyways. You can't get away with it this time. All you have is 20 minutes" she sang. Bonnie started walking towards the door, but then found herself laying back on the bed with Damon standing above her._

"_Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie. I don't **need** 20 minutes to get you off" he said. He stripped off his shirt and dropped to his knees. Her stomach fluttered in apprehension._

"_You can't make me come in less than 10-" Her voice squeaked as he yanked down her shorts. His face shifted and eyes blackened as her scent surrounded him. He nuzzled his face into her pelvis with a sigh._

"_**I don't even need 5**"_

_88888888888888888888_

She always fought him in the beginning, but he knew what to say and where to touch. He had tried to break away from her, and fulfill his need elsewhere. But no one else helped. The only woman he had ever been that addicted to was Katherine. She had been manipulative, insidious, and dishonest. But Bonnie was sweet, caring, and righteous.

He fantasized about corrupting her, and wondered if he would feel the same about her if she was cold-hearted.

Bonnie decided to break the silence.

"This is fucking stupid"

Their eyes caught each other through the dresser mirror's reflection. He leaned forward, resting his elbow on his leg and his chin in his hand.

"Did Bonnie Bennett just drop the F bomb? Why the potty mouth?" he asked. She glared at him, because there was no need to elaborate. It was embarrassing, scary, and erotic for her; all at the same time. She had been intimate with two guys. Both were around her age, and they never got far. They were boys, and Damon was a man. And he'd had over a hundred years to perfect the art of pleasuring a woman. He made her touch him and taste him. Made her cry for him to stop and beg to continue. The memories brought heat to her face.

"Why do you keep coming back?" she asked with a frustrated sigh "You got what you wanted. I think this has gone far enough"

Damon rolled his eyes, "I don't think it's the same little Bennett. I'm pretty sure I made you come every time I placed my hands on that sexy little body of yours" He smirked as she twitched in indignation "You've _torched_ me a dozen times, and I only got off on that twice" Her jaw dropped.

"You're insane" she said. He raised an eyebrow amused. Supposedly she didn't want him anywhere near her. But there he was, in her bedroom of all places. Damon thought she had a lot of fight in her, and he liked that. But when he was trying to get laid, it annoyed him.

"This was your sanctuary" he stood from the bed and opened his arms wide. "The only place I couldn't touch you" he sneered, allowing his arms to drop limply. The memory of her locking herself in her home for a week made his blood boil. He tried to lure her out a few times and failed miserably. The day she decided to give him an invitation, he barely managed to hide his grin as he walked through the front door. She had a look of confusion on her face that day, as if she wasn't sure why she let him into her home.

"You knew what was going to happen...based on our past experiences." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Fuck you Damon"

He face changed quicker than she could blink. "Oh yeah?" he asked stoically. It was her turn to sneer.

"You're impossible Salvatore. Just get out, because I'm not letting it happen this time" she huffed. She wanted to make him angry, to make him go away. Because if he stayed, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him or herself...

"How am I supposed to protect you when you're all the way over there Bon Bon?" He spoke as if she hadn't said a word. It was in his voice, and on his face. He was done playing games for the night.

"How about we start off with a little finger fuck, hmm?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on her shoulder. She tried not to tremble in his arms. Fear and excitement coursed through her. He squeezed her tight grinding his body into hers.

"I can't do this..." she mumbled.

"Ya know, I'm getting tired of hearing you say that. Every. Single. Time."

"Stop always trying to seduce, and I won't say it" she declared turning to face him. He placed his hands on on the dresser, caging her body. '_Fresh out the tub, and she was getting wet all over again!'_ She wondered how things changed so drastically between them. His icy blues stared intensely into hers. He had the power to bring her fear, and pleasure. It all depended on his mood. He usually liked to do both. Bonnie 'epped' when one of his hands cupped her backside over the towel and massaged it, the other held her securely to him. His mouth hovered over hers.

"My dear little witch, I never **_try _**to seduce you." She wanted to roll her eyes, or respond with a smart aleck remark. But once again he had rendered her speechless. She turned away from him, but he caught her lips with his, stilling her. His lips were moist and gentle. It always struck her as strange when he kissed her. No matter how he was acting with her, there was feeling behind it. The way he would cradle her head and work his mouth against hers, Bonnie would sometimes think he actually liked her. She followed his lips with hers. The kisses were romantic, passionate. After his lips would leave hers she would be weak, and drenched.

The hand massaging her delved beneath the towel to touch her skin. As soon as the hot flesh met the tips of his cool fingers, he growled and used his vampiric speed to push her against the wall. She winced feeling the pain shoot up her back. His hands massaged her ass, while his tongue massaged her neck. Bonnie's mind was beginning to fog. She fought for her voice.

"N-No!" She breathed out urgently. He pressed his body into hers and she shook.

"No..." it was a moan, and then a whisper. She was losing the battle with him as usual. He knew exactly where to touch her. It frustrated Bonnie, because she didn't know where to touch herself. He allowed his fingers to slide downward between her cheeks and settle in the heat of her sex. She was soaking wet. Damon smirked knowing it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. He was well aware of his skills, and knew how to shatter her to pieces without any effort.

She twitched in his arms with anticipation. He licked and nibbled on her ear pressing his crotch into her. She didn't understand the effect she had on him. He purred pressing his finger into her. She clasped her mouth closed, refusing to release the moan trying to escape past her lips. The thrusting began right away, but it was slow and steady. He didn't want her to finish too soon. She had to earn it. He leaned back away from her ear to stare at her face.

"Do you want it Bonnie?" he asked smoothly. He thought of making her beg for it. It wasn't anything new to them. Plus, she had angered him earlier. In their past sexual experiences, he would bring her so close to her orgasm that all he needed to do was stare into her eyes and she would tumble over. But when she made it so hard for him, he had to punish her.

Damon made her work for it. He would tell her to prove to him how much she wanted to come. And she would.

Bonnie looked up at him with cloudy eyes. She was gone. She whimpered not able to find her voice. He nuzzled her nose and cradled her face with his free hand. '_Lips...'_

"I understand" he mumbled and attacked her mouth again. Saying Damon enjoyed kissing Bonnie was a huge understatement. He enjoyed watching her eyes flutter closed, the feel of her tongue shyly poke at his, and how her tiny hands would fist his shirt when she had trouble holding back.

A knee, clad in blue jean, separated her legs and pushed up between them.

"Ah!" she cried out, holding onto Damon's shoulders. She immediately began to rock against his leg, miserable with need. His finger quickened its pace. As she humped his leg, he pushed back against her. After a minute she shuddered and released a high pitch moan into his chest. Her face nuzzled his chest, using his black 'T' shirt to remove her tears.

She slid into his embrace, holding him tighter. He sighed. She rarely ever held him...unless she was holding on... "You're the one seducing me" he mumbled into her ear finally. He liked to hold her without her struggling, but that usually didn't happen until after she came. His hands roamed the crest of her breast, then pulled at the knot on her towel. It fell to the ground. The cool air met her nipples, and she forced down the urge to wrap herself back in the towel.

"Are you gonna be a good girl today?" he asked. She hated herself for it, but she wanted him. Bonnie nodded, not wanting to demean herself any further. He pulled her into his arms, and gave her another one of his dizzying kisses. '_Finally' _he thought. Damon knew she was getting tired of holding back. She pulled away sooner than his liking, but he recovered when she began to undress him.

She unbuckled his pants and let them drop to his ankles along with his briefs. He was about to lift his shirt over his head, but Bonnie pushed him back. He stumbled and fell onto the bed, blue eyes glazed with lust. The only time she ever sees him weak, is during sex. Bonnie didn't know it, but she made him feel human.

She climbed on top of him and stroked his erect cock.

He looked up at her in a daze, hands gripping her hips. She had never been as participative as she was at that moment.

"This is the last time" she said. He didn't respond. Those words didn't mean anything to him anymore. The first time she said it, his heart clinched. But then she came over to speak with him about it, and he couldn't help himself...

"I mean it" she said. Damon nodded, hoping she would shut up and just sit on it. She positioned herself over the head, and licked her lips. Bonnie was nervous. He removed one hand from her hip and began to stroke himself to relieve some of the tension building up.

"It's okay" he said softly. He didn't want to rush it anyways. He was happy that they weren't fighting about it, and just doing it. The bantering was fun for him, but there were times when he just wanted to hold her. He didn't want to admit it to her, but he definitely wanted it. What had started out as revenge, changed into something else completely. He wanted to be gentle with her, he wanted her to start going to him. He wanted her to need him. Bonnie braced herself on his chest and began her descent onto him.

Damon's eyes squinted and his lips parted in a quiet gasp at the sensation. '_Bonnie..._' It had been too long since he had her. She felt _too _good.

She winced as she inched her way down his shaft. The palm of his hand pressed against her belly. He liked to feel himself stretching her, inside of her. He liked to know it was real.

When Bonnie was fully seated on him, she exhaled. Like usual she had the dreaded thought that no one would be able to fill her like him. That notion was not acceptable to her. She didn't want to _want _him. Too much had happened between them. He was merciless and greedy. She hated people like him, and didn't like vampires all that much with the exception of her friends. So that's two strikes against him.

He raised his pelvis a bit hoping she would move on her own. He loved to dominate her, because she was such a strong woman, but would enjoy it even more if she overpowered him. She got the hint and began to roll her hips. His nostrils flared and his eyes slid shut. '_Fuck_' he thought. She fisted his shirt rocking faster. His eyes snapped open in panic and he stilled her hips.

"Slow down" he commanded huskily. She frowned for a moment. Then a devious grin slowly spread across her features as she realized why he wanted her to slow down.

He couldn't hold out.

She didn't know the reason why he couldn't, but he did seem more anxious than usual. _Time for payback…_

"No"

* * *

><p>They laid exhausted in each other's arms. Damon was only mildly embarrassed of coming in less than three minutes. Bonnie knew first hand that he could last forever. Plus he made up for it, and more during the second round. But that night...<p>

He looked at the young witch in his arms.

He had missed her greatly. At first he didn't understand what he was feeling. He thought it was anger, but then came to the conclusion he was angry because she refused to see him. He thought it was boredom, then realized it was only fun when she was around. The thought of turning it off crossed his mind a few times. But he didn't want to...

"You can never leave" he said softly. She frowned in her sleep. It seemed as if her mind could sense danger even in her unconscious state. But dangerous or not, she snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck.

"You're mine Bonnie"


	2. Chapter 2

**My work has been stolen.**

Shame shame shame. This is why people are _afraid_ of posting their creations online. The person who plagiarized my work sent me an apology message, but then I found out she was using it on a different website! And called her out on it.

_Whyyyyeeee_...right? She told me she took the other one down as well, but how am I supposed to know for sure? She's claiming she left it up on the other site for me to see, so I could determine whether her **revised** version of **my **work was appropriate to keep...*sigh*

And why would I allow for her to keep the revised version of something I wrote? ***facepalm*** There is something wrong with that excuse. Anyone want to guess what it is...? Here it is folks:

**She never told me it was uploaded on another site...**I found out she posted it on another site by myself.

She** STILL** has it posted on _'Yahoo! Groups', _she just made it private so only certain people can read it. _It's like she has no pride or shame..._

And she may have it posted somewhere else too. Who knows who else she may have stolen from? If she wanted attention, she surely received it. It's funny and quite _sad_ at the same time...

And _I'm _sad to say that I will **not** be continuing **any **of my fanwork because of it. My major is Creative Writing, and maybe this was the push I needed to get out of the fanfiction world and do more with my own characters. That way I can copyright and kick bootay when people try to steal from me(:P)!

Don't get me wrong! **I LOVE ET LOTS!** But maybe this is my sign, ya know? I was addicted to writing fanfics almost as much as I was addicted to reading them. It was good fun. And the readers have made me sooooooo happy! You guys just don't know. And I would LOVE to write more, but there are thieves in the temple...

**SWIPER NO SWIPING DAMMIT!**

Anyways,

I don't think anyone will ever be able to understand how much I _appreciate_ every review, every visitor, and every hit...you guys are so awesome(:3)!

Things have been rough, and every one of you raised my spirits just by clicking on a pleasebringlumpia story! It brings me so much joy to know that _someone _had taken the time to _listen_. It really means the world to me. I love the whole bunches of ya!(X3)!

Thank you so much for reading.

This has been a wonderful experience and I am grateful :]


End file.
